


Porch Light

by RegalMatriarch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I wrote this months ago, M/M, Other, Very Dumb, just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMatriarch/pseuds/RegalMatriarch





	

Josh is walking along the side of the road near the edge of the woods. He's got crossed arms and is rubbing his hands vigorously up and down on them as to try and get warm. The boy lets out a breath and sees fogged air appear in front of him. Josh growls and rolls his eyes. Of course, it's the start of winter and he's standing outside, with the hazy streetlights shining on him. But with no shirt on. With no shoes on. Shaking his head, Josh steps forward and teeters on the balls of his feet, debating whether or not to go forwards or turn around. Scrunching his face together in frustrated confusion, he turns around and walks back towards a house. His house. Actually-his and Tyler's, but he wasn't so sure at the moment. He gasps as his bare feet hit the first wooden step as he quietly makes his way up the porch. The light is off, so it's dark, how surprising. What's actually and not sarcastically-in-his-head-surprising is the fact that Josh's foot catches on the step, and he falls towards the ground with a cry. Josh felt the ground collide with his hands that he let out to catch himself, and his head is jarred painfully when he fell, so he just lets it hang there. He's sitting at the bottom of the few steps now, with tears beginning to form in his eyes. He doesn't even look up when he hears a thump thump thump thump and a door lock moving. His eyes do, however, glance up and that's all it takes for Josh to have tears rolling down his face, some falling on the ground and some going down his neck. Tyler thump thump thumped down the stairs in his socks to where Josh was. His eyebrows were knotted together in concern, and his mouth was parted by the cold air and his confusion. Josh pulled his hands away from the ground, but still sat there with one leg bent at his knee. He looked at Tyler and, through his sniffles, said, "Look, I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier, and I know I deserved you kicking me out." Tyler knelt next to Josh slowly, and he put his hand on the other man's shoulder with the full tattoo sleeve. Then, all at once, he wrapped his arms around Josh's frame and let out a sob. Tyler clung to Josh's body as he drew in a shuddering breath. "Baby-baby please. Don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be. I'm so so so very sorry that I said such mean things to you and I'm so angry." He pulled back and looked into Josh's watery eyes. "I'm not angry at you though, because I could never be." Josh looked to the ground, and though he couldn't see much since it was dark and starting to snow, he could see water spots on the concrete beneath the two of them. He closed his eyes and squeezed Tyler back, never wanting to let go. "Are you sure this fight is over?" Josh asked in a small voice, chin resting on Tyler's shoulder and looking like a child. He felt Tyler nod his head against the side of his own, and he smiled a bit. Josh pulled back, and being the person he is, he was attempted making some kind of joke. "You know, I think if you went down those stairs any faster your socks would have caught fire." Tyler let out a sharp, sweet laugh as his eyes squinted momentarily. He snapped them open and spoke too. "Speaking of fire and all things hot…" he said as he looked at Josh's bare chest and exposed hips that were barely concealed by his sweatpants. With a grunt and a hand on his knee, Tyler stood up and extended his hand down to Josh. Josh gladly accepted it and stood up too. They-carefully-made their way up the few porch stairs to inside, where the air was a heck of a lot warmer than outside, thought Josh's skin. He sighed happily as Tyler pulled him to the couch to cuddle after he had turned the porch light on.   
\- [ ]


End file.
